Super Star Suzaku
by Lelouchvibritt1
Summary: Why should we be in such desperate haste to succeed, and in such desperate enterprises? If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer.


Title: Super Star Suzaku!

Link: ~lelouchvibritt1

Fandom: A code Geass fanfiction

Rating: M

Warnings: Homophobia, relationships, Rape?

Pairings: suzaku.k lelouch. V.B Euphemia.L.B

Summary : Why should we be in such desperate haste to succeed, and in such desperate enterprises? If a man does not keep pace with his companions, perhaps it is because he hears a different drummer.

Disclaimer: i don't own Code Geass..

Author notes: Happy New Year! … I promise to update my other fics, but I just had to write this..

/

**Chapter 1 – Mistaken Identity**

The employees cheered as you entered the room, decked head to toe in dark Armani tuxedo completed with a bow-tie to match, much like your idol 'James bond' which you based tonight's appearance on.

Waving your hand to the crowd like a celebrity that you are in these premises, they applauded even more enthusiastically, as sets of eyes raved your wrist watch sparkling to the light that chandelier shun. You cut through the crowds and set your eye to your admirer as she blushed upon noticing that you were face to face, she gave her hand to shake, but you pressed your lips to it instead catching her off guard, she fainted in to the arms of others.

Completed with a haughty smirk, you continued to step to the podium to accept your employee of the month award, presented by your leach of a boss Milly Ashford. Her breast seemed flat chested tonight?, could be because your latest star client towered beside her, draped in a red Jessica rabbit Versace gown, which split mid drift to the front and stopped once it hit the navel.

Her limed green hair waved like oceans rifts, contouring her fettled body, the inattentive face she made only drew the crowd in further, spewing lustful desires. She ignored everything favouring her champagne glass held crisp within her grip, she sipped upon it, letting her red lips stain, as it sparked an idea to you as your boss Milly, approached handing you that weightless award, though you seemed interested in the brown envelope she held instead.

"Congratulations, lelouch, you're this month star employee!", she roared over the microphone smiling at you, yet it neither met her eyes, "thanks to your hard work on finding us a marketable client", _Gesturing her hand to your client in mock grace. "–_our company has managed to make, quite the large cut from the offers that kept pouring in non-stop, so, i not only hand you this - delightful thing-'',she places the award to your arms, "but I can also award you with divided share made from commercial and film profits as commission.", she hands you the award which you squirm from delight, just by touching it, you open it like an excited toddler, as if it were a parcel given to you on your birthday, you read out the figures on the cheque, after throwing the remaining congratulations card on the side possibly sighed by all your fellow employees.

You read the figures out aloud, snatching the microphone from the leaches grip,

"2,876,000 Dollars!" , you exclaim to the crowd applauding your hard work, they cheer so hard, that you nearly miss the disdained look your competition makes congested in the crowd.

" better luck, next time buddy", you mouth over to him as he flips you a finger.

"So, I guess you win this time round lelouch", the boss whispers to you with venom spiel, "have you thought of your reward for winning the bet?".

"oh,yeah!", you whisper back to her, then turn your attention to the crowd, microphone in hand held to your lips. " . !".

The whole room goes quiet.

You hear a cackle behind you as you glance with the corner of your eye, to view your starlet cackling away at the side, breast nearly spilling out of her evening gown. You're highly amused, looking back at your boss who in absolute disbelief, wide eyed from your proposal.

"You cannot be serious?!"

"on the contrary, I'm very serious-Milly, !", you gesture to your flies, drawing down the gold zipper, the sound of the metal makes lures the crowd in, as you place one palm to her shoulder pressing hard to make her obey to your mercy.

She slaps away your firm press, and swags her index with enraged threat, hissing her words at you which you ignore with a farce sigh.

"You cannot back up, on a bet Millie'', you remind her, swaying a familiar contract with a familiar signature at her.

"i-I forfeit!", she spasms, clenching arms to her tiny waist, as soon as she recognizes the signature.

Your laughter's cynical, as you near her comfort zone, taking nonchalant steps, grinning at the fact she's backing away, ever so slightly.

"Milly Ashford-'', you spiel in your most haughty voice, " I command you to suck my dick!, in front of the whole crowd!", you hear gasps and shock remarks from the attendees. " – you should better know, not to draw a bet with me, that includes no forfeiting!",

"but i-i?", she stutters, as her shoulders drop to defeat, she nears closer to you and dramatically falls to her knees. _She's actually doing it, oh- my- lord!, _you hear voices screeching, which you ignore you slowly, calculating, mouth over down to her, knelt before you,_ no biting_ pressing a firm kiss to her temple, she nods nervously back, now willing to overcome the fear, reaching her hands to your crotch, she slides in on the open invitation, alludes out your hard-

*earth to lelouch*

"What the fuck!", The raven awakes from his day dream , violet eyes caught the familiar location, seeing Shirley seated to his right and Kallen in front, his ears buzz to the sound of doors opening and closing, he comprehends his still at the café.

"You past out again lulu?", the ginger haired girl questions as she places her hand on top of his head, looking for signs of temperature.

"Sorry ...", he apologises, stretching his arms out almost hitting the red-haired. "What were we discussing, again?",

"Never mind lelouch, you might pass out the second time", stirring her herbal tea, Kallen notices his shoulders slump a little she continues more carefully, not to offend, this time round,

"look, your pushing yourself to hard, Milly is happy enough that Caustrik has found a new talent to add to our agency, giving the company enough cash flow for more than two years."

"Correct, our job is secured thanks to C.C", Shirley decides to comment, placing her index at top of her upper lip as of thought, had she said the name right?

The raven doesn't answer for a moment, taking in the lazy atmosphere of customers seated, and chatting humourlessly to those that are familiar with, he's been frequenting this coffee shop for more than four years already, as it was on the corner of his work place, and only recently, has he noticed the cheerful smiles the waitress plastered upon serving to the customers, the dresses they wore revealed too much legs and blouses that accentuated their toned breasts.

Spoken with an old English, could it be Shakespearian?, too farced to be reality. For example, if a customer were to order a large latte for take-away, it would sound more like a play from Othello,

"_Rouse me. Make after this, poison my delight, proclaim me in the streets. Incense my kinsmen, and, though me in a fertile climate to dwell upon_".

Yes they were all in the act.

This wasn't the case, a year ago, until someone eaves dropped on the conversation he held,

at privacy with his colleagues.

"We might be talent scouting agents, in search of the next big thing, but, people _don't_ make it easy you know", his work friends follows his eyes as he watches over the scenery playing.

This customer thanked the young waitress for her services and tipped her greatly, the waitress fainted in the arms of her colleagues, who tried to fan her to awake.

_Their acting was atrocious_

Lelouch scowled, he choose to get out, before more dramatic scenes airs.

" I might be desperate looking for the next big thing to beat my competition, but, this-

"he gestures to the crowded café, "this is insanity!-", he leaves without a word to spare for his colleagues, who soon pack up their belongings and follow suite.

The walk back to the talent agency owned by Milly Ashford, was met to a silence march as he kept to himself, contemplating excuses not to go back there, as what awaited him was a congratulation party to his nemesis Caustric Jensen, for finding a "star" as Milly would call it.

"-I mean it's not like she's any great, this-this C.C person, she can't even act.", he claims after a long silence ,dragging his feet along the hard path like a small child, aware of the looks he was getting by bypasses.

"-I mean, since when has wooden acting become cult?",

"Your just jealous lulu", Shirley chided, "you wouldn't be suggesting this, if she was your talent. We all become unmarketable after a while, lulu".

He grunts and takes a halt to spiel a counter attack to that,

"Un-marketable?", he raises a brow, "who brought you Rollo Halliburton?"

"His doing gay porn now!, lelouch, how is that marketable?, and what -the -hell -were you thinking giving him that job?", Kallen says, waving her hand in disbelief.

"That is marketable, hey!, he needed the cash?, not like I held a gun to his head and forced a command him, to do gay porn.", his colleagues walked away, Kallen dragging Shirley with her unwilling to follow.

"Hey wait up !", he calls after them but choosing to not move from where he stood.

"No- you're annoying with your dark mood today. I want your sunny side to show again! Chill outside for a while before coming back to work!"

"okay, boss?.", despite the pressing time needed to head back, the raven decided to take a turn around and wonder to wherever his dark mood may take him, not caring which corner he turned or what person he nearly bumped or had bumped into.

He hadn't noticed that four men followed him to an alleyway, when an epiphany had hit him,

"_Think lelouch!, think!, how could you beat that douchebag, to the next employee award?, by finding a star! –'', _he continued his inner monologue, not watching where he was going or, who was creeping behind him_, _

"_-but how?, they're all shit so far-so far nobody caught your attention, nobody had that ex-factor , the C.c, allure, the-the ugh!", _stepping on what felt like a stone, he kicked the item at his feet away,

"_- What's that word?, if only, wait?!, oh my god!, Well of course!, why didn't I think of this before?", _

he said to know one, turning around to head back to the office direction, "-with this plan, I shall find my star, for sure!", his hands clasped together, to the idea of winning the next star employee, and Milly, his boss, handing him that award, with the associated brown envelope inside, and maybe, maybe then would he embarrass her, make her kneel to her knees and …

"Hey faggot!",

His heads spun to the direction his been derogatory called, with startled surprise, forgetting to have corrected the voice in question, as his vocals were sudden caught between his throat, noticing four scrawny skinheads, approaching.

They matched wearing dark clothes; fingerless gloves gripped the weapon on one guy's hand. In terms of height, they weren't as tall as he, except, from one large guy, possibly packed with muscles underneath his bubble jacket, ready to pounce out raved frustration, that guy, was at least seven foot something, tall and menacing.

There weren't need for mental calculation, the odds of him getting out of the situation alive, judging by the looks upon those thugs faces, he knew the situation his gotten to without even thinking, they must be one of the people he collide with from his reverie back before the turn to the alleyway, towards?, towards where exactly? Where the hell was he going?.

Being stuck to his own world, talking to himself and ended up in a dead end alleyway cornered, shit! This didn't look good.

"Hi fellas!, what can I help you with today?", he smirked knowing well that this fake bravado wouldn't sit well with these, um, lovely men?.

"Hey man!, my bud here recognises you from TV. Aren't you that pussy from the family?",

Shit!, now wasn't the time for him to get recognized, his family were the nation's most adored, Hollywood royalties. for him to survive in this world on his own without being noticed, he had to change his last name to his mother's maiden, as soon as he had turned eighteen, and gotten a job away from the limelight, and if matters came to light, he'd just lie and deny the cunning resemblance to lelouch Vi Britannia, though they had the same first name, and the exact same features, but, what could the public remember from a childhood look, right?,

"Sorry folks", he held his hands up to surrender, "but it seems as if it's a case of mistaken identity? Now if you'll excuse me..", he attempted to move but was shoved back to the wall, hard, possibly from that giant bully.

"Not so fast bud!", voiced one of the gang members, showing off his crooked tooth.

"-All I want is an autograph bud!",

"-I'm not him!", he struggled to maneuverer from the tight grip now placed on his throat. His eyes blotched, as blood went to his face and his breath caught between his throat, he was suffocating.

"ha- either way pal, you're coming with us for caution measures, if turns out to be you, we could be rich!-'', something hard hit him like a ton of bricks at a sudden and he wounded falling head first to the concrete ground, his eyes could only see rusted footwear nearing in from the corner of the street running towards his direction, the brain didn't register who or what was approaching his way, as he felt another kick to his stomach.

The next thing he saw were lights, white shining lights, as if he were floating in heaven, the angel that descended and picked him up, had a flash of green irises, exquisite and beautiful, that held pride but hurt.

A strong yet rough hands held him further upwards, as his eyes caught the clouds, white yet fluffy, something wet hit him on the face, was that rain?, yeah, it felt like precipitation. Rain always lulled him to sleep, such as now, his world turned black..

/

End of chapter.

I love reviews :D 


End file.
